


Maybe Falling Isn't a Bad Thing After All

by aamoon13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, Little bit of angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aamoon13/pseuds/aamoon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's home to get her automail fixed by the one and only Asami Sato. </p><p> </p><p>LoK/FMA Crossover</p><p>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Falling Isn't a Bad Thing After All

“Quit squirming around or this is going to hurt a lot worse.” Korra huffed but stopped fidgeting nonetheless. Her blue eyes took in the woman before her. Her brow was scrunched in the most adorable fashion and a wrench rested in between slightly pink lips as Asami tinkered with screws on a mechanical piece of genius. 

Without looking up, Asami’s crease between her eyebrows deepened. “Could you stop staring? It’s distracting.”

Korra idly wondered if Asami had built eyeballs on the top of her head. She couldn’t help but chuckle some, but obliged her request anyway. 

It had been ages since Korra had been back in the tiny village she once called home, but little has changed since. Her eyes wandered Asami’s home. Heaps of scrap metal, tools, and schematics littered the makeshift shop. Korra leaned her head back against the wall. 

Sunlight filtered through the window soaking deep into her dark skin. Its warmth spread, relaxing her. She watched the tiny particles of dust illuminate and dance in her exhales. She closed her eyes, taking in the various smells of oil, wood, and…perfume? 

Korra peered down with one eye open, watching the woman work furiously below her. Her breath caught in her throat and she gulped thickly. Asami’s hair was tied back loosely under a worn red bandana with long strands of black framing her face stylishly. Two studs and two hoops hugged her ears. Korra’s eyes traveled further down on their own volition. 

She adorned a black crop top that exposed smooth, supple skin of her shoulders and midsection. Korra couldn’t help but stare at fine lines of athleticism of her stomach as her eyes journeyed to Asami’s loose fitting cotton pants that rested on the curvature of her hips.

Korra licked her lips. Even working, Asami managed to look beautiful without effort. A cough brought her back to Asami’s face, which was now tinged with a subtle pink. Korra cheeks burned brighter still, but managed to meet her vivid green eyes.

She cleared her throat for effect, “So, I’ve finished with final adjustments. Ready to be hooked up?”

Korra grit her teeth. No, she wasn’t ready, but she wanted to get it over with. Asami met her with a sad, knowing smile. It nearly made her want to take her in her arms, but she rejected the notion and nodded instead. 

Asami resumed her crouched position, hooking up various attachments to her nerves. 

“Asami?”

“Yeah?” 

Green eyes swirled with concern and she struggled to restrain herself from scooping Asami up to comfort her. Noticing a change in Korra’s demeanor, Asami’s concern turned to curiosity. 

Korra looked away from scrutinizing eyes and ruffled her hair with her one good hand. 

“Could you connect both at the same time?” She said eyeing both the automail arm and leg resting on the workbench in front of her. Korra didn’t fail to notice the anxiousness on Asami’s features. 

“I don’t know if that’s—“

“Please? It’s bad enough doing it one time. I’d rather just get it all over with at once.”

“Korra—“

She reached for Asami’s cheek, cupping it delicately. Asami nearly looked away at the intensity and pleading of Korra’s gaze, but Korra remained steadfast. 

“Trust me, I can handle it.” 

A confident and wolfish smile appeared and Asami knew she wouldn’t win. Her shoulders slumped dejectedly, but nodded in assent nonetheless. 

Asami rose to her feet and worked quickly to attach the nerve connecters to the newly fashioned automail arm. 

“I swear, if you ruin my beautiful automail again, I will beat you with this wrench.”

Asami wore an angry face but it was all to mask the worry. Korra was a magnet for danger and she knew it. All Asami could do to protect her was make sure she had the most durable, efficient armored prosthesis in all of Amestris. If Korra was going to find trouble in Central, Asami was going to give her the best.

Korra sensed the worry laced beneath her comment. “Look, consider these next couple hours as payback,” She joked with a smirk. 

It didn’t have the effect she was looking for. A dark shadow covered Asami’s features as she took a step back.

“Sorry, that was a bad joke,” She reached for Asami, but lost her balance. 

“Oh fuck!” Korra fell off the ledge of the bench and landed directly on her face.

“God damn it,” Korra huffed into the ground causing dust particles to float in the sunrays. She rotated, holding her good arm to her head, “Shit that hurts.”

Laughter filled the air and she peeled her hand back to see Asami doubled over with tears streaming down her face. 

“Could you help me up already?” Korra asked in an annoyed gruff. 

Wiping the tears from her face, she seized Korra and lifted her with surprising strength. Korra balanced on one leg, but knew she wouldn’t be able to hop on the bench. A devilish twinkle sparked in Asami’s eyes. 

“Can’t get up, shorty?” 

On one hand, Korra was happy to see Asami laughing, but she had a complex about her height. 

“Asami, I’m not short! I’m a growing girl okay? You’re a freak of nature!” Korra waved her hand like a madman and lost her balance again, toppling directly on a cackling Asami. 

Korra’s anger vanished instantly when she realized their compromised position. Her face smashed squarely on Asami’s chest. She jerked back, absolutely horrified. 

“Wait, I didn’t mean to! It was an accident, I swear! It’s not like I was trying to get to second base. I mean, not that I don’t want to—it is you after all, Asami Sato. Of course I’d want to, but it’s not like I was trying to do it right now! You know, I wanted it to be at the right moment and all—I just fell and this is how I landed—“ 

A smile remained etched on Asami’s features. She giggled even more at Korra’s mortified expression and her rambling. Asami reached up and caught her lips in a chaste kiss before lifting her back onto the bench.

Korra was star struck, her mouth hanging slightly ajar in the stupidest manner while Asami finished placing the automail back into place. 

“You better get ready, I have to teach you a lesson now since you nearly deflowered such an innocent woman,” Asami winked and turned to retrieve her wrench. 

Korra looked ahead, completely dumbfounded. She raised her hand to touch her lips and smiled. Maybe the pain won’t be too terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a short on two of my favorite shows. If you liked it, let me know!


End file.
